warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow
Shadow was a dark gray tabby tom with yellow green eyes. He was formerly of FreeClan, later leaving with his mate after it disbanded. He was then killed by Otterdance in battle. Description Appearance :Shadow is a large, very dark gray tom with jagged, jet-black stripes. His pelt is thin and short, but somehow, he's often warm. His pelt is always kept clean and sleek. His paws are large and is toes are spread out, making him a talented swimmer. His eyes are a sharp, dark green with a ring of yellow around his iris. His teeth are long and sharp, but don't poke out of his mouth. His claws are strong, but average size. His ear tips are pointy with a black feathered tip. His body is slender, and his legs are strong, mainly from his athletic abilities. :Shadow has rough, solid gray paw-pads from moving about and tree-climbing so often. His bone structure isn't thick or slim, just in between, and is a very strong and sturdy structure. His strong bone structure is thought to be from a large gain of calcium. His shoulder blades are strong and seem to stick out of his back, but don't make him look like he's hunched over. He "stands straight" and has a moist, dark gray nose. Personality :Shadow is sweet, caring, and a tom a she-cat would really want. He knows that his heart belongs to Fang, and it will always be that way. He loves to roam around his territory, trying to find new cats to join FreeClan. Though he is no longer in the destroyed Clan, Shadow misses it dearly. He likes to run about, and tries to hunt, though he's not the best. Shadow enjoys picking fights, because he knows he could win the fight, whether speaking for physically fighting. Skills and Abilities :Shadow is a strong tom, in both head and physical abilities. He's a talented battler, using skilled techniques and is just plain old strong. Life Roleplay :Shadow is seen time to time often with Fang. The two later on share their feelings wih each other, but he passes out. The two become mates as FreeClan is breaking up. They leave together. :He is later seen hopping around in some snow, calling for Fang. The two were playing hide and seek, and Shadow says he scents many cats and gives up. Fang comes out of hiding, taunting him, but agrees that she scents multiple cats. She asks if they should leave or continue playing, and Shadow says they should leave. They then run into Alice and chat. :Scarlet is hunting Shadow's squirrel, and when she pounces, she runs into him. Shadow attacks since she's stealing his prey, and Bet joins the battle. Shadow smirks, and rears up and crashes his rear claws onto Bet's back. Russet attacks, but makes a grave mistake and is pinned by Shadow. He snarls at her, telling her to never attack him again. He scratches her nose before leaving. :When he returns, Fang was watching him, and is very dissappointed in him. She says they could've joined them, and then she tells him she'll join, and if he doesn't want to join them, then they're over. He doesn't show up. :Shadow attacks Miner's cats multiple times until Miner himself, along with Jaws, Fang, and Russet, shows up. The two argue for a long time before Jaws looses his patience and attacks. Shadow pushes Jaws off the high-up tree branch, but to his surprise, Jaws takes him with him. :Shadow ends up having a concussion, and Scarlet treats him by putting some cold, wet moss on his head. He later rises to his paws, padding over to Fang and nuzzling her. He tells her that he did come, and they purr. Pedigree Mate: Fang - Deceased, residence unknown Daughters: Gunner - Deceased, residence unknown Storm - Deceased, residence unknown Son: Kap - Deceased, residence unknown Quotes : Relationships Family Kap: Gunner: Storm: Love Interests Fang: Images Life Trivia * Category:Toms Category:FreeClan Cat